Heaven
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling mencintai. Namun kendala restu dan garis takdir tak mengijinkan keduanya bersatu. Eunhyuk pergi menyisakan kesedihan bukan hanya bagi Donghae, tapi juga Hyukjae, adik laki-lakinya. A HaeHyuk Fanfic! GS! Don't like, don't read :)


**Title : Heaven**

**Length : Oneshoot / Completed**

**Genre : GS! Angst (?), Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Eunhyuk**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Summary: **_Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling mencintai. Namun kendala restu dan garis takdir tak mengijinkan keduanya bersatu. Eunhyuk pergi menyisakan kesedihan bukan hanya bagi Donghae, tapi juga Hyukjae, adik laki-lakinya. A HaeHyuk Fanfic! __**GS! Don't like, don't read :)**_

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

_'Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar ayah dan juga ibu? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Hyukkie? Aku akan pulang saat libur semester tiba. Atau,,bagaimana jika kau saja yang berlibur ke Seoul? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Donghae. Ya, si ikan bodoh itu. Aku yakin kau akan suka dengannya meskipun dia sangat menyebalkan kkkkk~. Sampaikan salamku untuk ayah dan juga ibu. Aku menyayangi kalian.'_

_-Lee Eunhyuk-_

Selesai menulis surat untuk adiknya, Eunhyuk segera melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Tak lupa membubuhkan alamat rumahnya yang terletak di sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran pantai Mokpo. Eunhyuk adalah seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang tengah mengenyam bangku semester akhirnya. Gadis cantik yang cerdas dan juga memiliki sikap dewasa. Eunhyuk pergi ke Seoul demi mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang dokter. Beruntungnya, ia menempuh pendidikan perguruan tingginya tanpa harus mengeluarkan sepeser biaya pun. Ya, Eunhyuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Kesehariannya yang sederhana bahkan mampu menarik perhatian seorang pria rekan satu kelasnya yang kini tinggal bersamanya di sebuah apartemen tak jauh dari universitas, Lee Donghae.

Setelah menyimpan surat yang hendak diantarnya ke kantor pos, Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari kursinya lantas melangkah menuju dapur. Berniat membuatkan sarapan untuk Donghae yang masih tidur lelap di ranjangnya. Tangan terampil gadis manis itu tampak sangat cekatan dalam menyiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk memasak. Ia memang sudah biasa melakukan pekerjaan dapur bahkan saat masih berseragam SMP.

Sembari menunggu air yang tengah dimasaknya mendidih, Eunhyuk kembali ke dalam kamar demi membangunkan Donghae yang nampaknya lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di hari libur seperti ini. Dengan senyum manis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik, Eunhyuk membuka tirai dan mengijinkan cahaya fajar mengusik ketenangan Donghae. Pemuda tampan itu pun tampak menggeliat pelan karena terganggu dengan sengatan mentari yang mulai membuatnya merasa panas.

Meski enggan untuk bangun dengan segera, perlahan-lahan Donghae membuka matanya demi menyapa sang kekasih hati. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebagai ungkapan terimakasih pada Eunhyuk yang masih begitu setia berada di sampingnya.

"Ayo cepat bangun, Hae. Bersihkan dirimu dan tunggu sarapannya di meja makan. Aku memasakkan sup kesukaanmu."

Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut. Memamerkan wajah childishnya di tengah kantuk yang masih mendera. Meski masih begitu ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, akhirnya Donghae pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan memeluk Eunhyuk yang hendak kembali menuju dapur. Menahan langkah gadis cantik itu untuk sekedar memberikan ciuman sayangnya.

_**Cup~**_

"Ini untuk ucapan selamat pagi."

_**Cup~**_

"Ini untuk ucapan terimakasih karena kau masih ada di sisiku. Dan~"

_**Chu~**_

"Ini karena aku mencintaimu. Selamat pagi, Malaikatku. Terimakasih untuk selalu mencintaiku."

Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh. Melingkarkan dua lengan kurusnya pada pinggang Donghae dan menatap pemuda itu dengan mata lentiknya. Senyum kecil terbit di cherry merahnya. Membuat wajahnya yang cerah alami terlihat makin cantik terbias cahaya mentari.

"Sudah selesai acara gombalnya, eum? Cepat mandi sana. Apa kau tidak tahu kau terlihat sangat buruk, Tuan Lee?"

Eunhyuk kembali terkekeh. Sesekali menepuk pelan dada bidang Donghae yang terlindung kaus putih polos.

"Tapi aku tetap tampan kan, hm?"

"Yak! Kau ini~ hmmp~"

"Baby?"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae. Membekap mulutnya dan segera melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi. Desakan kuat yang mendorong lambungnya membuat gadis itu memuntahkan cairan bening dari saluran pencernaannya. Berulang kali hal itu terjadi dan membuat Donghae menjadi panik. Tak biasanya Eunhyuk muntah-muntah seperti ini. Apa kekasihnya itu memang sedang sakit um?

"Baby? Apa yang~"

Lagi dan terus berulang lagi. Eunhyuk tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae kala tubuhnya terasa lemas dan nyaris membuatnya pingsan. Namun sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk berusaha berdiri tegak dan membersihkan sudut bibirnya. Menatap cermin dan memperhatikan wajah pucatnya yang tak biasa.

_'Tiga minggu. Ini sudah tiga minggu._'

Eunhyuk membatin seraya menahan rasa mual yang kembali menyerang. Jika saja perhitungannya benar -ia tak mendapatkan haidnya selama tiga minggu ini-, apa mungkin ia sedang hamil? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Eunhyuk masih ingat betul kapan terakhir kali ia berhubungan dengan Donghae, tepat beberapa minggu yang lalu dan itu pun mereka melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Eunhyuk rasa tidak mungkin Donghae menabur benih dalam rahimnya, atau memang ia tak sadar jika benih Donghae dapat lolos mencapai ovariumnya? Entahlah. Eunhyuk masih tak dapat berpikir jernih. Terlebih saat suara Donghae kembali terdengar memanggil namanya. Menyerukan kekhawatirannya dan berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Baby, apa yang terjadi?"

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng. Setelah membuka pintu kamar mandi, hanya sebuah senyuman lembut yang ia berikan untuk kekasih hatinya itu. Donghae yang masih cemas pun segera memeluk Eunhyuk seraya menyarankan agar mereka segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Untuk sekedar memastikan jika Eunhyuk baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hae. Mungkin ini hanya karena aku telat makan. Sudahlah. Cepat mandi. Aku menunggumu di meja makan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Eum,,,"

Donghae pun menghela napasnya lega. Meski masih khawatir dengan kondisi kekasihnya, Donghae yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk adalah hal yang sebenarnya. Karena selama ini Eunhyuk selalu berkata jujur dan tak pernah sekalipun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

* * *

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada eomma dan juga appa. Di jam makan siang nanti, kita akan bertemu dengan mereka di restaurant. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Eunhyuk hanya dapat tersenyum pasi membaca pesan singkat dari Donghae. Ini adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya. Eunhyuk tak pernah siap untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu Donghae. Karena Eunhyuk tahu, jauh sebelum hari ini tiba pun, Eunhyuk sudah yakin bahwa dirinya akan ditolak oleh keluarga Donghae. Karena status sosial dan limpahan materi yang tak ia miliki.

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Eunhyuk, Lee Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk tak berani menatap mata wanita paruh baya itu, bahkan meliriknya sekalipun. Ia terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya dan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Donghae yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk pun segera menggenggam erat jemari lentik gadis cantik itu. Memberi semangat pada sang kekasih agar tak berkecil hati di hadapan orang tuanya.

"Donghae bilang kau berasal dari Mokpo? Ayah dan ibumu tinggal di sana? Apa pekerjaan mereka? Dan kau,,kuliah di sini hanya karena beasiswa?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang pun Eunhyuk sadar jika ucapan dari ibu Donghae adalah sebuah sindiran tak langsung yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Tanpa Eunhyuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu ia rasa wanita cantik di hadapannya sudah tahu bagaimana kehidupannya yang serba pas-pasan. Ini yang Eunhyuk takutkan, Eunhyuk takut kehilangan Donghae.

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat memilih gadis ini untuk menjadi kekasihmu, Hae? Bahkan dia tidak bisa bicara. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari gadis seperti dia?"

"Eomma~"

"Mungkin dia memang cerdas, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Eomma tidak mungkin membiarkanmu jatuh dalam pelukan gadis dari keluarga rendahan, Hae."

"Eomma!"

"Dan hanya karena gadis ini, kau berani meninggikan suaramu pada ibumu sendiri? Sulit dipercaya."

"Sudahlah, Hae. Ibumu benar. Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Permisi~"

Dengan sopan, Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan di hadapan ayah dan ibu Donghae. Perlahan-lahan ia pergi dengan hati dan perasaan yang hancur berkeping. Di sinilah titik terlemah seorang Lee Eunhyuk, yang harus dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang tak layak bersanding dengan Donghae yang merupakan putra tunggal dari seorang pemilik rumah sakit besar di kota Seoul.

"Apa yang sudah Eomma lakukan? Bukankah Eomma sudah berjanji akan menerimanya bagaimanapun keadaannya? Aku tidak percaya Eomma tega membohongiku. Dan kenapa Appa hanya diam saja? Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji akan menerima apapun keputusanku jika aku menuruti keinginan kalian untuk menjadi seorang dokter? Hanya satu yang aku inginkan, Eunhyuk, hanya dia yang aku harapkan, Eomma."

"Hae~"

"Terserah kalian. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali."

"Hae!"

Dan setelahnya, Donghae begitu enggan mendengar panggilan dari ayah dan juga ibunya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ia menemukan Eunhyuk sekarang juga. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Donghae segera menuju ke mobilnya dan pulang ke apartemennya. Berharap Eunhyuk ada di sana meski hanya untuk berkemas dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::. **

* * *

"Selamat, Anda positif hamil, Nona. Janin Anda berusia empat minggu dan sangat sehat. Sebaiknya Nona lebih berhati-hati lagi dan selalu ingat bahwa Nona sedang hamil. Jangan lagi mengabaikan kondisi Anda dan perbanyaklah istirahat."

"Eum, terimakasih, Dok. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Permisi."

Meski dapat tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan sangat baik, tapi perasaan Eunhyuk amat sangat tidak baik. Hatinya terasa teriris meski sebelumnya ia sudah tahu bagaimana kondisinya. Kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk melakukan tes kehamilan. Dua garis merah yang muncul pada test packnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Eunhyuk sadar akan keadaannya. Di dalam rahimnya telah tumbuh malaikat kecil, buah hatinya dan juga Donghae.

Sejujurnya Eunhyuk sangat bahagia. Namun mengingat bagaimana masa depannya bersama Donghae yang tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik, sudah cukup memupus semua harapan Eunhyuk akan masa depan janin dalam rahimnya. Eunhyuk putus asa, di titik ini, ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::. **

* * *

Donghae tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Bahkan pemuda itu bersikeras menahan Eunhyuk agar tetap tinggal di apartemennya. Sayangnya, Eunhyuk tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk memberitahukan kabar kehamilannya pada Donghae. Rapat-rapat ia menyembunyikannya dan Donghae pun tak pernah menyadarinya.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik, Baby. Kau juga,,terlihat sedikit gendut."

Donghae sedikit terkekeh. Meski menyadari perubahan bentuk tubuh pada diri Eunhyuk tapi Donghae tak pernah berpikir sekalipun jika Eunhyuk sedang hamil. Menurutnya, perubahan pada beberapa bagian tubuh kekasihnya itu hanya karena pengaruh hormon tertentu. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri jika tubuh Eunhyuk yang sedang mengandung janin berusia tiga bulan itu memang terlihat lebih menggoda.

"Berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik, Hae."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan hidup dengan baik bersamamu, Baby."

"Tidak, bukan itu. Tapi~"

"Ssstt~jangan pernah lagi memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Hae~"

"Dengarkan aku. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai. Percayalah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Eunhyuk tak perlu lagi bertanya panjang lebar hanya demi mengetahui kadar keseriusan yang Donghae miliki. Eunhyuk percaya sepenuhnya pada Donghae. Hanya saja, apa yang membuatnya ragu adalah masalah restu dan orangtua Donghae. Eunhyuk tak ingin menghalalkan segala cara hanya demi membuatnya bersatu dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"Hae~"

"Hm?"

"Sebentar lagi musim liburan tiba. Akan ada seseorang yang berkunjung kemari dan mungkin akan sangat merepotkanmu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan jika dia tinggal di apartemen ini?"

"Siapa?"

"Adikku. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Usianya tujuh belas tahun. Dia akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersamaku di sini. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita jika kau punya seorang adik?"

"Ini kejutan untukmu."

"Dan kejutan apalagi yang akan kau berikan padaku, Baby?"

_'Seorang anak, Hae. Kau akan jadi seorang ayah.' _

Eunhyuk hanya bisa membatin seraya tersenyum pahit. Ia tak kuasa mengatakan semuanya atau Donghae akan nekat mempertahankan cinta mereka dan mengabaikan orangtuanya. Eunhyuk sungguh mencintai Donghae, tapi ia tidak ingin Donghae menjadi anak durhaka hanya karena ingin membelanya. Eunhyuk lebih rela mengorbankan dirinya dibanding harus melihat Donghae memiliki masalah yang lebih serius dengan ayah maupun ibunya.

"Menghabiskan malam bersama, bagaimana? Apa itu menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk dirimu?"

Hanya itu yang bisa Eunhyuk katakan. Sebuah kalimat sederhana namun penuh makna yang membawa Donghae merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Eunhyuk. Mencium pucuk kepala gadis cantik itu dan perlahan-lahan mengeliminasi tiap rajutan benang yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Eunhyuk tak perlu khawatir akan kondisi janinnya yang mungkin saja akan terancam karena perlakuan Donghae kepadanya. Karena Donghae sendiri tak pernah berlaku kasar terhadap dirinya.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

* * *

Di sela jadwal kosong perkuliahannya, Eunhyuk menyempatkan diri mengunjungi ibu Donghae dan membawakan bingkisan untuk wanita paruh baya itu, tanpa memberitahu Donghae lebih dulu. Dengan segenap keberanian yang berhasil dikumpulkannya, Eunhyuk datang ke rumah mewah milik Donghae yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari apartemen yang ia dan Donghae tempati saat ini. Dengan penampilan sederhana namun tetap membuatnya terlihat cantik dan juga anggun, Eunhyuk memantapkan diri untuk menemui ibu Donghae. Meski rasa gugup menyelimuti hatinya tapi Eunhyuk tak mengurangi niatnya sedikitpun. Sekalipun ibu Donghae akan mengusirnya, Eunhyuk tetap melangkah maju. Setidaknya ia telah menunjukkan itikad baiknya dan mempertahankan rasa cintanya untuk Donghae.

Pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Donghae, Eunhyuk tampak sangat terkejut. Kagum akan kemewahan rumah Donghae yang begitu penuh dengan properti mahal dan berkelas. Melihat itu semua, apa yang Eunhyuk takutkan pun semakin menjadi saja. Eunhyuk benar-benar menyadari, jika dirinya yang hanya seorang putri nelayan, memang tak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Donghae. Namun Eunhyuk tak sepengecut itu, setidaknya ia harus menyampaikan niatan baiknya karena ia sudah ada di sini. Meski tahu segala hinaan dan cacian yang mungkin saja akan ia terima dari ibu Donghae, Eunhyuk tetap memutuskan untuk menemui ibu Donghae.

Dan saat keduanya telah saling bertatap muka, hanya cibiran sinis dan kalimat kotor yang terlontar dari bibir seorang Nyonya Lee. Membuat Eunhyuk yang memiliki hati lembut tapi penyabar, hanya bisa menahan senyum pahitnya dan menahan air matanya.

"Pergilah! Bahkan kau tak pantas untuk menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumah ini."

Sembari menahan air matanya, Eunhyuk segera berdiri. Membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan lantas berbalik memunggungi ibu Donghae. Satu langkah pertama gadis manis itu terhenti kala rasa mual kembali Eunhyuk rasakan. Membuat ibu Donghae yang sudah tahu jika Donghae dan Eunhyuk tinggal bersama, segera menginterupsi Eunhyuk dan menahan agar gadis itu tak segera pergi.

"Kau hamil?"

Eunhyuk tercengang dengan pertanyaan yang menjurus ke pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Nyonya Lee. Eunhyuk tak melanjutkan langkahnya dan berbalik memutar tubuhnya. Sebisa mungkin berusaha menatap Nyonya Lee dengan pandangannya yang terasa kabur karena lelehan kristal bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Anak Donghae?"

Eunhyuk tak mampu menjawab lagi. Rasa gugupnya tak pernah sehebat ini sebelumnya. Jika ibu Donghae hanya menolak kehadirannya, Eunhyuk masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi janin dalam rahimnya? Tidak. Eunhyuk belum siap menerima cibiran kotor yang ditujukan untuk calon bayinya.

"Putraku bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh ke pelukan seorang wanita. Kecuali, jika kau memang seorang gadis murahan."

"Eomma~"

"Jangan sekalipun kau berani memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu! Kau bahkan tidak pantas melakukannya!"

"A-aku~"

"Gugurkan bayi itu, atau pergilah dari kehidupan Donghae."

Hati Eunhyuk serasa diremas. Dua pilihan yang artinya sama saja. Eunhyuk akan kehilangan Donghae, tapi ia tidak mau kehilangan bayinya juga. Lebih baik ia pergi dari kehidupan Donghae dan membesarkan bayinya sendirian dibanding harus kehilangan Donghae dan bayinya sekaligus. Bukankah nantinya sama saja? Menggugurkan bayinya atau tidak, Eunhyuk akan tetap kehilangan Donghae. Kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Tapi aku tidak serendah itu. Bagaimana bisa Anda meminta saya untuk membunuh cucu Anda sendiri?"

"Karena tak ada seorangpun yang menghendakinya. Aku yakin kau bahkan belum memberitahu Donghae, bukan?"

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam. Hingga sekarang ia memang belum memberitahu Donghae. Dan meski ia belum tahu bagaimana masa depannya dan bayinya, ia tetap berkomitmen akan mempertahankan kehamilannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Eunhyuk? Berharap Donghae akan menikahimu? Simpan semua mimpimu dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Eunhyuk tak dapat lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia terlalu rapuh untuk menghadapi ketegasan Nyonya Lee. Dengan langkah gontai dan perasaan yang bahkan terlalu sulit untuk ia jabarkan, Eunhyuk melangkah sopan meninggalkan ibu Donghae yang kembali meneguk cangkir tehnya. Gadis manis itu masih sempat memberi salam dan ucapan terimakasih pada wanita paruh baya itu.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

* * *

"Kau yakin akan berangkat sendirian, Hyukkie?"

"Eum. Aku sudah besar, Eomma. Lagipula Eunhyuk noona sudah memberitahu segala hal yang harus aku lakukan. Aku pasti bisa bertemu dengan Eunhyuk noona. Aku akan segera memberi kabar jika aku sudah sampai di sana."

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu. Hati-hati, Hyukkie. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan pernah percaya dengan orang asing yang baru kau kenal."

"Eum, aku mengerti."

"Sampaikan salam kami untuk Eunhyuk. Katakan padanya Appa sangat merindukannya."

"Tentu saja, Appa. Aku juga akan meminta Eunhyuk noona untuk segera pulang. Kami sudah berjanji akan bermain di pantai seharian penuh kkkkk~"

"Kalian ini~"

Hyukjae terus tertawa mengembangkan senyum bahagianya. Ia begitu tak sabar bertemu dengan kakaknya yang hampir enam bulan ini tak pulang ke Mokpo karena terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tampak setia menunggu bus yang akan dianaikinya. Satu dari sekian banyak kendaraan umum yang harus dinaikinya demi mencapai kota Seoul.

"Hati-hati, Hyukkie! Jangan lupa hubungi kami jika sudah sampai."

"Ne, Eomma~ Appa~ aku pergi dulu. Aku menyayangi kalian!"

Bus yang membawa Hyukjae dan beberapa penumpang lain itu mulai melaju kencang. Hyukjae yang duduk di dekat jendela pun terus melambaikan tangannya pada ayah dan juga ibunya. Senyum lebar terus mengembang di wajah belia pemuda itu. Menunjukkan betapa Hyukjae sangat senang bisa mengunjungi kakak perempuannya, Lee Eunhyuk.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

* * *

_'Aku pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Sore ini mungkin adikku akan tiba, Hae. Tetaplah tinggal di apartemen dan tunggu sampai adikku sampai. Aku mencintaimu'_

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Eunhyuk yang menempel di pintu kulkas, Donghae segera memakai kausnya. Membuka pintu kulkas dan meneguk air dingin yang baru saja diambilnya. Donghae baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya dan menyadari mungkin Eunhyuk telah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. Waktu memang menjelang sore saat Donghae baru selesai membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ini uang kembaliannya. Selamat datang kembali."

"Eum, terimakasih."

Setelah menyimpan dompetnya, Eunhyuk segera mengambil kantung belanjanya dan keluar dari dalam minimarket. Melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju tempat penyeberangan jalan seraya menunggu rambu lalu lintas mengijinkan para pejalan kaki untuk menyeberang. Beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya lampu berubah merah. Eunhyuk dan perjalan kaki lainnya pun segera melintas ke seberang jalan.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa dan kesulitan dengan barang bawaannya, Eunhyuk pun memilih mengalah. Mempersilahkan pejalan kaki lainnya untuk menyeberang lebih dulu sementara dirinya menunggu hingga jalanan sedikit sepi. Traffic light yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan berubah warna membuat Eunhyuk terburu-buru melanjutkan langkahnya. Barang bawaannya yang terbilang tak sedikit masih saja menyulitkan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Beberapa detik telah berlalu dan lampu berubah hijau. Sebuah mobil tampak melaju kencang dan melintasi tikungan di mana Eunhyuk baru saja melangkahkan kakinya.

Tak ayal, tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan. Tubuh Eunhyuk terhantam keras dan terseret beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian. Tanpa sempat mendapatkan pertolongan pertama, Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Luka akibat benturan keras di kepalanya membuat gadis cantik itu akhirnya meregang nyawa. Tanpa sempat mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya, bahkan bertemu dengan adiknya.

.

.

.

Donghae tak tahu lagi apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Sekujur tubuhnya kini seakan mati rasa. Bahkan ia tak berani menyentuh tubuh dingin tak bernyawa itu. Donghae terlalu takut untuk menyadari jika Eunhyuk tak ada lagi. Donghae harap ini semua hanya mimpi, dan Donghae hanya ingin terbangun dengan segera.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa Anda anggota keluarganya?"

Donghae tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk. Namun meski begitu, petugas rumah sakit yang tadi memeriksa kondisi Eunhyuk tetap menyampaikan berita penting yang didapatinya. Hasil visum rumah sakit terhadap keadaan Eunhyuk.

"Nona Lee mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Benturan itu juga berdampak buruk pada janin yang tengah dikandungnya. Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat. Nona Lee dinyatakan meninggal, bahkan sebelum sampai di rumah sakit, Tuan."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap petugas rumah sakit tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Jadi, Eunhyuk tengah mengandung? Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah tahu akan hal itu?

Bodoh! Kau bodoh Lee Donghae!

Setidaknya begitulah yang terus berputar di kepala Donghae. Seharusnya Donghae menyadari perubahan dalam diri Eunhyuk. Dan seketika, slide-slide masa lalunya bersama Eunhyuk pun kembali terputar. Mengingatkan Donghae akan kenangan manisnya bersama sang kekasih, sejak awal pertemuan mereka hingga senyum terakhir yang gadis cantik itu berikan kepadanya.

Setelah memberikan penuturannya, petugas rumah sakit pun segera undur diri. Meninggalkan Donghae yang kini tengah berlutut di hadapan tubuh dingin Eunhyuk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Menyesali semua hal buruk yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Beberapa lama berselang ponsel milik Eunhyuk berdering nyaring. Membuat Donghae yang sesungguhnya begitu enggan untuk berbicara dengan siapapun, akhirnya bersedia menerima panggilan yang masuk dan seketika menyadari siapa sosok yang menghubungi kekasihnya.

'_Noona! Aku sudah sampai! Aku sedang berada di telepon umum. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara masuk ke gedung besar itu. Noona mau kan menjemputku?!'_

Suara riang yang baru pertama kali didengarnya membuat tangis Donghae kembali pecah. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh Hyukjae. Setelah mendiamkan Hyukjae beberapa saat dan membuat pemuda itu terus berceloteh memanggil-manggil noonanya, akhirnya Donghae mau bersuara. Menanggapi segala ocehan riang Hyukjae yang tak juga mau berhenti.

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu di sana dan jangan pergi kemanapun. Kau mengerti?"

'_Eum? Kau pasti Donghae hyung 'kan? Pacar kakakku?!' _

"Tunggu di sana dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Kau mengerti?!"

'_E-eum. Aku mengerti.'_

Hyukjae segera menutup teleponnya. Menyembulkan bibir bawahnya merasa kesal dengan sikap Donghae yang terkesan jutek. Apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk noona memang benar, pikir Hyukjae. Donghae terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Tsk!

.

.

.

Beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya Donghae dapat menemukan Hyukjae. Tapi Donghae tidak segera membawa Hyukjae ke apartemen melainkan pergi ke rumah sakit. Donghae tak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu Hyukjae jika Eunhyuk telah tiada. Bahkan Donghae sendiripun masih begitu sulit untuk percaya jika Eunhyuk telah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tak sungguh percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kini Hyukjaemengerti maksud Donghae yang membawa paksa dirinya menuju rumah sakit. Tapi bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Hyukjae memang terus merengek pada Donghae agar pemuda tampan itu mempertemukannya dengan sang noona. Tapi bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bukan kematian kakaknya yang ingin dilihatnya.

Jerit dan tangis Hyukjae pun pecah memenuhi ruang kecil serba putih itu. Tak henti-hentinya Hyukjae memeluk tubuh dingin sang kakak yang terlihat pucat dan mulai membiru. Berulang kali Hyukjae mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk, berharap sang noona membuka mata dan menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Namun sekeras apapun usaha Hyukjae, ia tahu tindakan bodohnya tak akan pernah membuahkan hasil. Membuat Donghae yang sama sedihnya dengan Hyukjae segera menjauhkan tubuh Hyukjae dari Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba sedikit mengurangi kehisterisan pemuda belia itu.

"Kau jahat! Kau tidak menjaga Eunhyuk noona dengan baik! Kau jahat, Hyung! Kau jahat! Hiks!"

Hyukjae terus memukul tubuh Donghae. Meronta kuat dalam dekapan pemuda tampan itu. Namun sekuat apapun Hyukjae berontak, tubuh kecilnya akan tetap terkungkung dalam pelukan hangat Donghae. Hingga ia merasa lelah atas segala rontaannya sendiri. Air mata Hyukjae seolah hampir habis, tak dapat mengalir lagi.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

* * *

Setiap tarikan napas yang Hyukjae jalani seolah telah berhenti ketika pertama kali mengetahui bagaimana kondisi kakaknya. Hyukjae tak ingin makan, tak ingin bicara, bahkan tak ingin beranjak dari atas ranjangnya sesampainya ia di apartemen tempat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tinggal. Apa yang dilakukannya sejak semalam hanyalah menangis dan menyendiri. Bahkan ia mengingkari janjinya untuk segera menghubungi ayah dan ibunya jika sudah sampai di Seoul. Hyukjae seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Kehilangan kakak tercintanya seolah kehilangan separuh dari tubuhnya. Hyukjae merasa tak lagi sempurna. Karena satu-satunya saudari yang bisa diajaknya untuk berbagi suka dan duka tak lagi ada di sisinya.

Semenjak Hyukjae memasuki apartemennya, Donghae telah berusaha melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa, sesuai dengan pesan Eunhyuk sebelumnya. Membelikan makanan kesukaan Hyukjae, memberitahu apa saja yang harus Hyukjae lakukan setibanya pemuda itu di sini, dan bahkan mencoba menghibur Hyukjae atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Namun semua itu tak berdampak apapun pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae masih terus diam. Hingga akhirnya ia mau berbicara hanya untuk meminjam ponsel Donghae. Berniat menghubungi tetangganya di Mokpo demi memberi kabar pada ayah dan juga ibunya. Bukan tentang kematian Eunhyuk, melainkan tentang dirinya yang dapat dengan selamat sampai Seoul. Hyukjae belum siap memberi kabar buruk pada ayah dan ibunya. Biar saja orangtuanya tahu saat esok ia membawa jasad kakaknya pulang.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

* * *

"Sekarang Eomma puas?! Orang yang Eomma tidak sukai sudah mati! Bahkan calon anakku juga pergi! Apa lagi yang Eomma inginkan?!"

"Hae~"

"Aku pergi!"

"Hae~ Dengarkan, Eomma~"

Donghae benar-benar pergi. Tak peduli lagi dengan segala larangan yang ibunya ucapkan demi menahannya agar tak melangkah keluar. Donghae benar-benar kecewa. Terlebih saat mengetahui jika Eunhyuk pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya dan disambut dengan sangat tidak baik oleh ibunya sendiri. Donghae tidak menyangka, jika ibunya bahkan lebih buruk dari wanita manapun di dunia ini. Donghae sangat marah. Dan sepertinya akan butuh beberapa saat hingga Donghae mau kembali menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya sendiri. Donghae telah memutuskan, akan mengantar Hyukjae pulang kembali ke Mokpo sebagai rasa tanggung jawabnya.

Hari ini Donghae dan juga Hyukjae akan berangkat ke Mokpo bersama dengan jenazah Eunhyuk yang akan dimakamkam di tempat asalnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Hyukjae hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis. Bahkan ia tak peduli lagi dengan dua mata lentiknya yang terlihat begitu bengkak dan memerah.

"Noona~"

Hyukjae kembali bergumam. Mencoba mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus hingga air matanya kembali mengalir. Jari-jari lentiknya yang terus menari di atas kaca jendela melukiskan satu nama. Lee Eunhyuk. Kakak tercintanya..

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan bermain di tepi pantai selama satu hari penuh? Mencari ikan, mengumpulkan kerang, dan membantu Appa untuk menarik perahunya."

Hyukjae mencoba untuk tersenyum. Meski air matanya mengalir dengan deras, ia berusaha agar tak terisak. Berulang kali ia meremas jaket yang dipakainya. Menggigit bibirnya dengan napas terputus-putus.

"Noona juga berjanji, kita akan membakar ikan bersama saat senja tiba di tepi pantai sembari menemani anak-anak menerbangkan layang-layang. Noona juga sudah berjanji akan mengajariku ilmu medis yang kakak dapatkan."

"Tapi kenapa Noona berbohong? Noona bilang akan menyambutku dan memasak makanan yang enak saat aku tiba? Noona juga bilang kita akan berkeliling kota Seoul dan pergi ke taman hiburan. Naik bianglala, berfoto bersama, melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari, dan meminta agar Donghae hyung membawakan semua barang belanjaan kita. Mana janji itu? Kenapa Noona tega mengingkarinya? Aku bahkan belum sempat melihat Noona tersenyum menyambutku. Kenapa Noona pergi secepat ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada eomma dan juga appa? Noona jahat! Noona jahat, hiks!"

Hyukjae kembali meremas jaketnya kuat-kuat. Meluruhkan air mata terakhirnya hingga akhirnya tangisnya benar-benar pecah. Hyukjae terisak sejadinya. Menggumamkan nama sang Noona hingga Donghae tak tahan lagi melihat kesedihan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Donghae yang duduk di samping Hyukjae pun menarik lembut kepala Hyukjae dan menyandarkannya pada dada bidangnya. Memeluk adik kekasihnya itu dan mengusap punggung sempitnya penuh kasih.

"Aku yakin Noona-mu akan sangat sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Kau harus bisa merelakannya, Hyukkie. Tersenyumlah untuknya. Kau harus bisa menghadapi semua ini."

Hyukjae saja terus memanggil kakaknya. Terisak dalam pelukan Donghae bahkan meremas kuat lengan pemuda tampan itu demi menyalurkan rasa sedihnya. Hyukjae tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus menghadapi esok hari. Bagaimana ia harus melihat kesedihan di wajah ayah dan ibunya.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

* * *

Selesai melakukan upacara sederhana untuk pemakaman Eunhyuk, ayah dan ibu Eunhyuk yang masih sangat terguncang memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah. Sementara Hyukjae yang sedari tadi belum sekalipun meneteskan air matanya, memilih tinggal sejenak di depan pusara kakaknya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia menata rangkaian bunga yang menghiasi nisan Eunhyuk.

"Noona harus beristirahat dengan baik. Kami semua baik-baik saja di sini. Noona tidak perlu khawatir. Aku janji aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

Hyukjae tersenyum ceria. Sesekali ia mengusap cetakan nama Eunhyuk yang tertera di atas batu nisan. Donghae yang juga masih berada di pemakaman pun tampak setia menemani Hyukjae. Sesungguhnya ia juga masih ingin menemani Eunhyuk, dalam konotasi yang lain.

"Noona, kau benar. Donghae hyung itu menyebalkan. Dia sangat dingin dan juga jutek. Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Walaupun menyebalkan ternyata dia sangat baik. Noona lihat sendiri 'kan? Donghae hyung mengantarku pulang kembali ke Mokpo. Dia juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini beberapa saat sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan kkkk.. Noona juga benar, Donghae hyung mirip ikan. Seharusnya dia tinggal di laut bersama ikan-ikan kecil itu. Kenapa dia justru jadi dokter eum?"

Hyukjae tergelak geli. Obrolannya di atas pusara Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tersenyum miris. Donghae baru tahu, tenyata Eunhyuk dan juga Hyukjae adalah saudara yang sangat dekat. Bodohnya, Donghae tak tahu apa-apa tentang Hyukjae. Dan justru sebaliknya, Eunhyuk sudah menceritakan segala hal tentang dirinya pada pemuda hiperaktif itu.

Entah berapa lama Hyukjae berceloteh ini-itu di depan pusara kakaknya. Hari menjelang sore ketika Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pulang. Donghae yang sedari tadi menunggu Hyukjae pun justru mendekati pusara Eunhyuk saat Hyukjae justru beranjak melangkah pulang. Untuk sekedar memberi Eunhyuk senyuman, mengucapkan maaf, dan mengatakan jika ia mencintainya.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil saat menyadari betapa Donghae mencintai kakaknya. Eunhyuk memang benar, pikir Hyukjae -untuk kesekian kalinya-. Meskipun Donghae terkadang menyebalkan, tapi Donghae adalah orang yang baik. Dan entah mengapa Hyukjae kagum pada Donghae. Ia seperti memiliki pengganti kakaknya, yang tak kalah menyayanginya.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

* * *

"Makanlah yang banyak, Hae~ Eunhyuk sering bercerita pada Hyukkie jika kau suka makanan laut. Kebetulan hasil tangkapan kami sangat banyak. Semoga kau menyukainya. Maaf, kami hanya bisa menjamu tamu dari kota dengan makanan sederhana seperti ini."

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hae. Kami senang kau berkunjung kemari. Eunhyuk sangat beruntung memiliki seorang pendamping sepertimu. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Eunhyuk kami."

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat merasa bersalah. Terlebih karena perlakuan ibunya pada Eunhyuk. Sungguh, atas nama ayah dan ibunya, Donghae meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan mereka pada Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar~"

Tawa seketika terdengar kala Hyukjae terburu-buru melahap nasinya. Ayah dan ibu Hyukjae pun ikut menyantap makanan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, yang mampu berbaur dengan mudah bersama keluarga Eunhyuk.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

* * *

Aroma masakan yang begitu dikenalnya membuat Donghae segera bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda tampan berusia 24 tahun itu beranjak keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju dapur. Saat menginjakkan kaki di dapur sederhana itu, Donghae mendapati jika Hyukjae tengah membantu sang ibu memasak. Entah Donghae yang salah lihat atau memang begitu kenyataannya, postur tubuh Hyukjae benar-benar mirip dengan Eunhyuk. Kebiasaan mereka juga sama. Gemar bersenandung saat sedang mengolah bahan makanan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hae?"

"Aku mencium aroma masakan yang sering Eunhyuk buatkan untukku. Jadi, aku segera kemari~"

"Ah, masakan ini? Aku dan Eunhyuk noona memang sering masak bersama. Eunhyuk noona yang mengajariku bagaimana memasak dengan baik."

Hyukjae menyela dengan senyum khas terkembang di wajah manisnya. Donghae ikut tersenyum dan itu membuat ibu Hyukjae turut tertawa. Tak lama berselang dering ponsel Donghae terdengar dari dalam kamar. Donghae pun segera kembali ke kamar yang diperuntukkan baginya dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

'_Kau di mana, Hae? Jangan membuat Eomma cemas.'_

"Aku di Mokpo, Eomma. Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan, aku."

Perbincangan Donghae dan juga Nyonya Lee berlangsung beberapa menit. Meski masih kecewa, Donghae menyegerakan diri meminta maaf pada ibunya. Donghae ingat kata-kata Eunhyuk, jika dirinya tidak boleh mengabaikan orangtuanya hanya karena keegoisannya. Maka dari itu, Donghae telah menghapus seluruh amarahnya. Ia akan mencoba menata kembali hidupnya sepeninggal Eunhyuk. Sesuai janjinya pada mendiang kekasihnya, bahwa ia akan hidup dengan baik.

* * *

**.::HEAVEN::.**

* * *

"Donghae hyung akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Ya, aku rasa sudah terlalu lama aku tinggal di sini. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih lama lagi. Besok aku akan berangkat."

"Eum. Hyung?"

"Hm?"

Donghae menoleh. Menatap Hyukjae yang berjalan di sampingnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kuliah itu menyenangkan? Apa hidup di kota juga menyenangkan?"

Donghae terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae yang terdengar sangat antusias. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae.

"Kau ingin kuliah?"

"Eum~ tapi eomma dan appa bilang aku harus pintar agar mendapatkan beasiswa. Apa mendapat beasiswa itu sulit? Apa Donghae hyung tahu bagaimana Eunhyuk noona mendapatkan beasiswanya?"

Donghae mengulum senyumnya. Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menyimpan dua tangannya pada dua kantung celananya. Buih ombak dan hamparan pasir yang serasa menenggelamkan kakinya membuat pemuda itu sesekali melihat ke bawah. Kemudian kembali mengangkat kepalanya demi menatap senja yang hendak bercumbu dengan samudera.

"Belajarlah dengan baik. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan mewujudkan keinginanmu. Berjanjilah padaku kita akan bertemu lagi di Seoul. Gunakan ponsel kakakmu dengan baik. Kau bisa bertanya banyak hal padaku dengan ponsel itu."

"Jinjja?"

Donghae mengangguk tulus. Tubuh tegapnya nyaris saja terjungkal saat Hyukjae dengan spontan memeluknya dengan erat. Hyukjae terlampau senang. Ia sangat gembira mengetahui jika pacar mendiang kakaknya itu dengan suka rela mau membimbingnya.

"Terimakasih, Hyung. Mulai sekarang aku akan merubah persepsiku. Donghae hyung tidak menyebalkan, Donghae sangat baik dan bahkan beribu kali lipat lebih baik dari dewa manapun di dunia ini!"

Donghae menguarkan tawanya. Di matanya sifat Hyukjae amat sangat kekanak-kanakan. Begitu bertolak belakang dengan Eunhyuk yang dewasa. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Donghae mengakui, jika Hyukjae dan juga Eunhyuk memanglah sangat mirip.

"Seoul! Tunggu aku satu tahun lagi! Aku berjanji aku akan menginjakkan kaki di sana lagi!"

Hyukjae berlari dengan riangnya. Melawan ombak dan berjalan ke tengah lautan. Sesekali pemuda itu akan kembali ke bibir pantai saat ombak besar datang mengejarnya. Tawa bahagianya tak jua kunjung surut seperti air laut yang dipijaknya.

_'Kau menyukainya?'_

Donghae tersenyum lembut saat Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya. Matanya yang terpejam rapat dapat merasakan dengan jelas keberadaan Eunhyuk di sisinya.

_'Berjanjilah kau akan mengajari segala hal padanya dengan baik, Hae. Aku mencintaimu.' _

Donghae membuka matanya. Mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di bibir pantai tak jauh dari Hyukjae yang masih berlari riang kesana-kemari. Donghae pun kembali memejamkan matanya dan perlahan menyelami suara deburan ombak yang begitu menenangkan bagi dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan jika Eunhyuk tengah memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata cinta teruntuknya.

'Aku juga mencintaimu, Baby. Aku berjanji akan membimbingnya dengan baik.'

* * *

**=THE END=**


End file.
